


Falling into Seduction: Act I

by kyoselflove



Series: Falling into Seduction [1]
Category: Lycaon (Band), MEJIBRAY
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Crossdressing, Dom/sub, Drama, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Original Mythology, Rope Bondage, S&M, Shibari, Smut, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2588357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoselflove/pseuds/kyoselflove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koichi notices a student he hadn't before, Yuuki.  A strange yet beautiful object of his desire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Today something seemed different; cocking his head to the side to better his view, he noticed over by the window was a fellow student he had never seen before. Long brown hair resting on the middle of his back, delicate pale face and with kissable lips, he looked so fragile. 

Poking his friend, Mia, in the side he nodded towards the mystery student, “Oi, is he new?”

Mia looked over then started to laugh. “Yuuki? Koichi, he has been in all of our classes since we were little kids.” With a look of disbelief his friend added, “You really are oblivious.” 

“Seriously?” He was genuinely shocked, how come he have never noticed him before? “Has he always been that beautiful?”

“Koichi.” Mia gave him a stern stare, silently telling him to leave Yuuki alone, but how could he do that? His once serious face turned light as he grinned widely.

“What?” Feigning innocence he looked at his friend.

Mia just muttered something just as the teacher walked in. All the students quickly hushed themselves and prepared for class. A class that Koichi completely ignored, not that he ever paid any attention usually. Instead of sleeping or texting, his eyes were glued to the beautiful creature, now known as, Yuuki.

Those piercing eyes shifted over to his frame, long lashes brushing against hard cheekbones every time he blinked. Koichi about to glance away after being caught but stayed still, captivated by the shrouded darkness that swam in those black pools. Both of them stared at one another from across the room for what seemed the rest of class. Almost as if the rest of the world went on without them, secluded in their own haven. 

The alarming sound of the class bell rang out, startling Koichi out of the trance. Standing up with such haste, he knocked over his chair, looking for Yuuki, who was already heading out the door in a hurry. Disregarding Mia’s calls out to him, he ran out the door, chasing after the other student.

“Wait!” He yelled out as he saw Yuuki walking away, the student turned his head, knowing that Koichi was calling out to him. Instead of stopping, Yuuki continued on, leaving the school out the large front doors. Skipping school was nothing new to Koichi; he easily followed the mysterious student outside, ignoring the next class on his schedule. 

Koichi scanned the parking lot; his found his target already about to leave the school grounds. Picking up his pace, he quickly caught up to the other. Now speed walking aside Yuuki, who only stared ahead, biting his plump bottom lip.

“Hey, thanks for giving me a chase.” Koichi said, holding the sides of his stomach as they walked, slightly out of breath, he liked to think he was in great shape.

“Can’t you see that I’m ignoring you?” The voice that came out was soothing and quiet, almost feminine just like his appearance. Also he noted that Yuuki wore black leather gloves, odd.

“You look like you could use a friend.” Koichi countered, still staying by the other student’s side, not really knowing where they were exactly walking.

To his surprise, Yuuki laughed, it sounded so angelic, stopping abruptly; he turned to face Koichi, who also stood still. Yuuki’s face turned darker, not matching the innocent laugh he had just heard. “You really want to be my friend?” Those eyes became black again; Koichi found himself falling into their depths.

“Yeah.” He squeaked out, though maybe now he was realizing why he should have heeded Mia’s warning. Koichi could feel his voice cracking; Yuuki grabbed his hand, dragging him forward to somewhere unknown. 

Expecting a dark lair, Koichi was pleasantly amused that Yuuki brought him to his very traditional Japanese home. They both were sitting on the floor of his new friend’s room. Anxiously waiting what was to come, of course Koichi wanted to be more than Yuuki’s friend.

“What do you want to do?” Koichi said, looking around the rather bland room. No television, no games, seriously, what did Yuuki do in here?

Yuuki removed his gloves, took off his school jacket, then started to unbutton his white blouse, “You came here to fuck, didn’t you?” He said it so casually, Koichi wondered if many others sat in his same position. 

“Uh.” Trying to think of some clever reply, Koichi was speechless. Yes, he wanted to have sex with Yuuki, obviously.

With his shirt completely gone, Koichi saw the expanse of pale skin covering over perfectly sculpted abs. That he was not expecting, his image of Yuuki being fragile was replaced with a persona he couldn’t describe.

Black eyes roamed over his clothed body, then up to his face, “Strip.”

The authority in Yuuki’s voice gave him such a thrill, this is another unexpected turn, and clearly he had misjudged Yuuki from the very beginning. Either way, he began to take off his clothes, while his new acquaintance merely watched still wearing his school uniform pants.

Resting on his left arm, Koichi lies on his side; show casing his slender naked frame. Presenting himself to Yuuki, waiting for his next command. Yuuki scooted closer to him, resting on his knees, a perfectly manicured hand stroked the skin of Koichi’s stomach, the touch felt as if he had been given an aphrodisiac, he moaned loudly, collapsing on to the floor, withering. Eyes blinking, trying to clear the haze that had clouded over, Koichi gathered enough energy to say, “What the fuck.” A deep breath, lifting his head to meet Yuuki’s nonchalant gaze, he continued, “Did you do?”

“Don’t speak.” Yuuki whispered against his lips harshly. When did he get so close? Those lips placed a chaste kiss on his; another surge of pleasure went through him. Leaving him whimpering on the floor, gripping on the tatami tightly.

Sheen of sweat coated his body, if this insanely inhuman Yuuki touched him again, he would surely come all over the floor. Trying to steady his mind and body, he noticed that Yuuki had left the room. He must really be out of it; Koichi still didn’t have any clue what was going on.

After a blink, Yuuki appeared in front of him, wearing a short leather mini skirt with a whip in hand, top half still naked. Shivering, Koichi was about to ask but quickly remembered he was strictly told not to speak. Once Yuuki started to circle around his trembling frame, did he notice the thigh high leather boots.

“You wanted to come here,” Yuuki let the whip fall from one of his hands, hitting the floor, he dragged it over Koichi’s body, “And fuck me.” A crack of the whip near Koichi’s head made him jump. “Sorry, beautiful.” Yuuki’s voice nothing but a whisper above him. The rough leather slid across his semi hard cock, making him suppress a moan. “I do the fucking.” Withdrawing his whip, Yuuki dug the heel of his boot into Koichi’s hip, giving a light kick to roll him over. Koichi yelped, quivering again, not knowing what to expect now but he figured it was going to be along the lines of that whip against his skin, more unforgivingly.

Koichi could hear the sound before he felt the painful impact of the leather on his bare ass, letting out a shrilling scream. “Please!” He tried to move but still felt weakened from whatever drug Yuuki had given him. How he was distributed this unknown drug, he had no idea. But it had to be a drug right? Back to his twisted reality, another lash to his ass, complemented with another cry.

“I’ll make it better.” Another sensual whisper, Yuuki squatted next to him, feather touches could be felt over his bruised flesh, along with another surge of gratification pulsing through his veins. He couldn’t help but moan, his head conflicting with the pleasure and pain.

Lifting his head off the tatami, he groaned out, “Please.”

Sitting on his knees, Yuuki took the whip running it along Koichi’s smooth back, “Please what?” Yuuki’s free hand again rubbed lightly on his sore ass. Causing him to whine and drop his head back down. “Don’t fight it. My touch bounds you better than any rope could.” Yuuki slipped his finger down to Koichi’s crack, putting the whip down; he grabbed a bottle of lube that Koichi was done trying to figure out where it came from. The cold liquid was squirted over his ass, making him cry out as it burned the welts forming on his skin.

When Yuuki glided the slick finger inside him, he thought he had lost all maters of consciousness. His eyes fluttered rapidly, struggling to stay open as he moaned louder than he has ever done in his life. Suddenly, he realized that it was because he just had a mind-blowing orgasm, the tatami underneath him becoming sticky as his body shook.

“Fuck.” He mumbled, his hair wet with sweat sticking to his face and his breathing ragged. All Yuuki did was push one finger inside his ass. A smack to his ass, indicated that he was still not allowed to speak.

“Such a needy slut.” Yuuki pushed in a second finger, Koichi thrashed around on the floor, his painted nails digging into his arms as he tried to ground himself. “Don’t worry, we aren’t done yet.” Yuuki’s voice was engraving into his mind, a sound that he would never forget, if he would survive this onslaught of pleasure.

To say he was grateful when those fingers left him would be a lie. One reason being, now he felt empty and the pain in his ass came back. Another, he was sure now that Yuuki was going to fuck him, with his hard cock. Koichi didn’t know if he would make it through that.

When he opened his eyes, he was bent over Yuuki’s dresser, a mirror at the end. In the reflection, Yuuki stood behind him, skirt lifted to expose his erection, the leather menace back between his fingertips. “Finally awake, I took the liberty of preparing you further.” A sinister smile was planted on crimson lips. He realized now that Yuuki was wearing lipstick, black eye shadow and his once brown hair now bright pink, it looked so real. It had to be a wig, right?

Koichi felt his gaping hole; did Yuuki prepare him with the world’s largest dildo? His hand was smacked away with the whip. “You really don’t know how to behave, do you?” With that being said, Yuuki shoved his cock inside of him in one push. Koichi’s mouth open to make a sound but nothing came out. Again an unusual amount of pleasure raked through out his body. Not wasting anytime, Yuuki started to thrust in and out of his abused ass. Not much longer there after, Koichi came again, shuddering with his eyes tightly shut.

This time when he opened his eyes, he felt a rough texture digging into his wrists and chest. Blinking away his grogginess, he could clearly see that he was hanging from the ceiling by a rope, though his knees rested on the floor. The same rope zigzagged across his chest so tight, the skin was turning red, every move he made, it dug farther into his flesh.

“You’re punishment.” Yuuki whispered into his ear, another shiver. This whole routine was becoming familiar. He wanted to ask, punishment for what? But decided against it. What felt like long claws, grazed down his ass, when Yuuki’s hand came into view, he indeed had animalistic claws. He shuddered, clearly this whole encounter is a dream and he is sleeping in class.

Yuuki sat behind and underneath him, his erect cock bouncing against his ass cheeks. “I want you to stay awake this time.” Smooth hands ran up his sides, the insane pleasure missing from the touch. Koichi squirmed, the rope digging into his skin again, drawing blood. He groaned, the feeling of Yuuki’s cock poking at his entrance. “You are so delicious.” Yuuki hummed, Koichi noticed the mirror was in front of them again. 

With a lift of his hips off the floor, Yuuki pushed his cock inside, his hands behind him for support. Koichi moaned, elevating his body unintentionally, quickly stopping when he felt the pain from the twists of ropes. Startled out of the moment, Koichi saw that Yuuki’s eyes were no longer black but red. He closed his own eyes, trying to block everything out except the cock that was buried in him.

A claw grazed his neckline, “Open your eyes.”

In an instant, they snapped open, Koichi looked into those crimson pools, the feeling of another reality flooding him. Yuuki’s cock steadily rocked inside of him, giving him more than enough pleasure. Already he could feel another orgasm creeping up on him. Clawed fingers moved from his neck down to his erection, gripping the base so tight, Koichi cried out. “Not yet.”

Yuuki pounded into him, the position he was in looked awkward to Koichi, but he didn’t seem to mind. It only proved how strong Yuuki really was, rhythmically doing reverse push ups, so that he could continue to thrust into Koichi. A growl like moan left Yuuki’s lips, the first one Koichi had heard. Claws buried into his skin, as Yuuki came inside of him. The hold on his cock was gone, he to released, coating the floor and his stomach.

“It was a pleasure.” Yuuki’s addictive voice said into his back. 

He supposed he had fainted again, when he awoke for a third time he found himself in his own bed. Maybe it was all just a dream. Pulling down his pants, he picked at the drying semen on his thighs. Or maybe it wasn’t. That night Yuuki had haunted his dreams. Koichi awoke in the middle of the night, swearing he had heard that sensual voice, the only thing he saw was an open window.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Koichi expected to feel sore but instead felt better than he had ever felt. Getting out of bed, he moved over to his personal bathroom. Once he walked by the mirror he jumped when he saw a flash of pink in his peripheral vision. On closer inspection, he saw that it was the top layer of his own hair that had changed to a light shade of pink, leaving the bottom half still black. Picking up a strand, he twirled it between his fingertips. "What the fuck?" It didn't look dyed, almost as if his real hair turned the unusual color on its own. 

Yesterday had been strange enough and now he had to deal with self-changing hair. Taking off his clothes, he turned around to look at his ass, the skin smooth and pale, not a single mark. Okay, now he was beginning to question his sanity. 

Today, he decided he would be skipping school. If what happened yesterday was indeed real, the last thing he wanted to do was confront Yuuki in front of his classmates. Throwing on some leopard print matching pajamas, he crept back in bed. Determined to never leave it all day. 

Unfortunately for him, Mia had decided to come to his house uninvited, missing his last class. "Why are you skipping today and why wasn't I invited?” Mia pouted, sitting on the edge of Koichi's bed, where Koichi was wrapped up in a ton of blankets, burying himself in them. 

"I don't want to talk about it." On the contrary, he wanted nothing more to spill out all the events that had taken place to his best friend but he didn't want to sound crazy. 

Mia chuckled, lying down next to him and said, "Did Yuuki say no to you?” Another laugh, more like mocking, "Poor Koichi." He just shrugged, better he thought that than what really happened. "By the way, love the new hair."

Koichi cringed, but nodded anyway. "Thanks." Again, he felt the colored strands, Yuuki had to have done this to him. 

"If you are going to be mopping around, I'll go." Mia said, removing himself from the bed, and then left. Koichi was glad for the solitary. Now he could reflect on how he felt about the whole ordeal. 

It had to be a fact that he did not dream it all up and that Yuuki was definitely not human. Maybe he was an angel, no more like a demon, or a little bit of both. Humanity aside, Koichi did enjoy the overwhelming pleasure and the inflicted pain he was succumbed to yesterday that was a fact. 

He could recall the sensations he felt, giving him a chill. Seeing Yuuki again would be an upmost pleasure indeed. But what did the other think about him? Yuuki didn't seem to like him very much, or so he thought. 

As he was about to dwell deeper into his thoughts he heard a clank against his bedroom window. Pulling up the comforter closer to his face, he stared at the glass. It opened on its own, and then in a flash, Yuuki was standing in front of his bed.   
"Hello Koichi." The same voice that could soothe his heartbeat and ease his inner tension, Yuuki continued, "Did you miss me?"

Koichi opened his mouth, afraid to speak, was he allowed now? Yuuki didn't show any indication that he couldn't. "Maybe."

"Don't be like that, I missed you. " Yuuki crawled on top of his bed straddling his hips. Clad in a fitted leather dress, complete with fishnets and the long boots from yesterday. "I thought we could continue where we left off." A manicured fingernail, not claw, lifted his chin.

Koichi let out a whimper, if he was about to become the shivering mess he was before; he hoped his parents wouldn't be coming home anytime soon. He wondered also, if Yuuki's brown hair would turn bright pink again. Which reminded him, "Why is my hair turning pink?"

"Because you are mine." Koichi melted at the words, he actually didn't mind how possessive Yuuki was, and it made him feel wanted. Though, that still didn't really answer his question. Which led him to his next question. "What are you?"   
Yuuki lowered his body until he was lying completely on top of him, face a few centimeters away. "Your realm doesn't have a name for me."

Koichi blinked, did he just say realm, all the sudden he felt like he was thrown into some cheesy fantasy porn. "Not human. Got it." Yuuki smiled, bending forward pressing his lips on Koichi's neck, just a normal kiss. Sinful lips lingered on his flesh, as he said, "You grew up with us though.” Remembering Mia's words from yesterday. 

"Merely an illusion." Koichi watched, as Yuuki seemed to transform before his eyes. Hot pink hair replacing brown, with the same claws and red eyes from yesterday. "This has always been my true form."

Koichi didn't feel threatened instead he was fascinated. Was he the only one to have seen his true self? He wanted to know more, however Yuuki kept distracting him with those lips. 

"We can't." Koichi whined, still fearing his parents would walk in any moment. 

"Don't worry. Now hush." Yuuki captured his lips, instead of the taste of fish oil; they were flavored of something exotic. Koichi felt as if he was sinking into the mattress. He was grateful for the comforter that separated their bodies. The same one that Yuuki was now peeling off his body. "Fuck." He whimpered, not ready for the continuous attacks of orgasms to come. 

A hand slipped underneath his shirt, the intensity hitting him full force. Trying to mumble something coherent but failing, he settled with a low whimper. Breath on his ear, "Do you want to be fully mine?"

Koichi didn't know what that entailed, his mind was nothing but mush, and he nodded his head. His obsession with Yuuki had only begun to fuel his foolish desires. 

Yuuki smiled devilishly, showing his unnatural fangs, all of his teeth sharpened. Koichi could feel his stomach doing flips; he couldn't tell if he was afraid or excited. Those inhuman incisors latched on to the skin over his heart, he cried out in pain. Though the agony subsided as soon as it began, his body felt like it was floating. Yuuki kissed the bite mark, which surprisingly did not bleed; instead it resembled an old scar. Strangely, he found the marked skin comforting.

"Mine." Yuuki murmured against the new mark on his chest, his hands came to rest on his hips then run up his sides, making Koichi squirm, having his first orgasm of the day. He had a feeling it was going to be a long one. 

Figuring he passed out yet again from the blissful experience, he lifted his head to find himself in Yuuki's house, or least he hoped it was his. With a tug of his hands, he realized he was bound around the wrists and suspended from the ceiling, arms above his head. Rope was once again zigzagging across his chest, then down to his thighs. His left leg was lifted higher, the ankle tied and suspended just like his wrists. Instead of being naked, he was dressed in all white, short tank top that showed off his pierced navel and short skirt, all made of a soft fabric. The tightened rope felt comfortable, not painful like before, although it still dug into his skin. 

The room was completely empty except for the wall in front of him had a large mirror almost taking up all the space of the wall. Koichi looked at his suspended body in awe, he looked like a piece of art. He could also see that his hair had become pinker. 

Yuuki appeared in the room, Koichi couldn't move anything but his fingers and toes. A grin graced Yuuki's face, "You look beautiful." A rope twisted around his neck gave him the impression to not speak, so he didn't. "My own angel." Koichi shuddered at the words, was Yuuki his own demon?

Already, he could feel his exhausted cock coming to life. Yuuki walked around him, with a shorter whip playfully smacking his own hand. A feather like touch to his little clothed rump, made him moan in anticipation. Even though he was hanging from the ceiling, his right foot almost could touch the ground, and he was eye level with Yuuki. 

"You like?" Yuuki whispered, his lips ghosting over his suspended bare thigh. Pulling back, Yuuki gave a lash to his thigh, Koichi whined, and then mumbled, "Yes." Another slap to his naked skin, his cock twitched in response. Yuuki stood behind him, watching his reactions in the mirror, as he slid a slick finger into him, then immediately another. Struggling against his restraints, Koichi's began to huff out little moans as Yuuki started to scissor him. 

He could feel sweat trickling down his face, his mouth feeling dry from it being constantly open to moan. Body tensing up, Koichi rode out his second orgasm, than began to feel his consciousness slipping away. 

Blood was rushing to his head, the first thing he noticed when he came out of his blissful sleep. Though it should have been the fact that he was still bound by rope, this time in an even more promiscuous position, head down with his ass up, ready to be mounted. 

In his new position he could move his ass a little bit, rope embedding into his hips. His head however forced to stay down, looking at the floor, still suspended. "Yuuki?" He called out, feeling light headed. 

"I'm here." What he could only assume was his new lover's cock, slid into him roughly. Koichi tried to arch his back but his restraints refused him. Yuuki grabbed a hold of his hands that were tied behind his back, giving them a squeeze. An oddly sweet gesture, Koichi pushed back into Yuuki, pushing his cock in deeper.   
If this was going to be a daily routine for him, he could kiss his friends, parents and school goodbye. Koichi would gladly stay in this world of pleasure over his uneventful teenage life. 

The thrusts had become gentler; Koichi could feel his body becoming weaker. With a click, Koichi fell to the floor, cock slipping out. Yuuki set him up to sit on his knees; face against the floor, then reentered him. 

His dizziness only to have been replaced with the heightened pleasure as Yuuki pounded into his ass, claws marking the skin of his hips. Koichi felt his voice weakening as it only sounded tiny pants and incoherent words. 

Then Yuuki stopped, pulling out quickly then started to undo Koichi's bound body. Finally free to move, but he didn't as he stayed still, waiting for a command. Yuuki turned him over, spreading his legs. The touches leaving a trail of fire like feeling against his skin. "Koichi." Yuuki moaned, lowering himself to cover Koichi's naked body. 

Skilled hands moved to the curve of his ass, lifting him off the floor, instinctively he wrapped his legs around Yuuki's waist. The intensity from the other's touch, subsided, for a moment Koichi wondered if Yuuki could control it. Yuuki entered into his body again, now he could feel all of him, not blinded by the overflowed pleasure from before. Looking into those crimson eyes, he saw not lust but love. 

Koichi placed his hands on the back of Yuuki's neck, enjoying the feel of his cock buried deep within him, then he began to move, oh so very slowly. Koichi hummed his pleasure, rocking his hips forward in rhythm with Yuuki's thrusts. 

In a swift movement, Yuuki leaned back against the wall, sitting, bringing Koichi on his lap. Koichi started to ride him with the same slow pace. Their foreheads rested against one another's, Koichi pressed his lips to the corner of Yuuki's, in an attempt to get closer. 

Yuuki tilted his head back to the side, allowing Koichi's curious advances. He moaned against those painted lips, licking them, becoming addicted to their taste. His tongue pushed its way inside, savoring every bit of Yuuki. A hard thrust startled him back, removing him from exploring the rest of Yuuki's mouth, making him yelp. 

"Do I taste good?" Yuuki gave another sharp thrust, eyeing him with delight. Koichi nodded, leaning in for more. This time Yuuki returned the kiss just as eagerly, both of them clinging on to each other. A feeling of being bound to Yuuki took over him; he knew this was his destiny. Reaching their climax at the same time, Koichi spilled over his stomach and Yuuki's dress, while he felt the warmth of Yuuki's release inside him. 

Completely spent, he rested his head on Yuuki's shoulder, letting out a long sigh. He felt claws scratching down the length of his back, Koichi smiled and looked up to meet red eyes. Together they had made a silent agreement, even though Koichi had no idea what it meant for his future. 

Both of them standing up, Koichi leaned into Yuuki's frame, breathing in his scent. "I'm yours." Behind his lover, he took in his reflection, all of his hair now shining pink, though pale in comparison to Yuuki's hair. 

Yuuki held him in a tight embrace as what he believed to be Yuuki's plain traditional Japanese home disappeared right before his eyes, replaced with an open field near a Cliffside by an ocean. Was this all an illusion like the house? Koichi opened his mouth in shock, before he could ask where they were now, Yuuki spoke first. 

"Welcome to my home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People are probably confused, but I wanted to leave a lot up to your imagination xP Kudos and comments are love <3

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing something like this, hopefully it isn't too bad. I tried lol xD


End file.
